heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman: The Brave and the Bold – The Videogame
Batman: The Brave and the Bold – The Videogame is a video game based on the comic book character Batman and the television cartoon series Batman: The Brave and the Bold. It was developed by WayForward Technologies and distributed by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. It was released on September 7, 2010, for the Wii and Nintendo DS. Gameplay Batman: The Brave and The Bold – The Videogame is a side-scroller beat 'em up/Platformer with 2D animated visuals based on those of the cartoon series. Each level is presented as an episode and features Batman teaming up with one of several superheroes, including Plastic Man, Robin, Green Arrow and Aquaman, to stop various supervillains. The Wii version can be played as a two-player game with two players controlling each hero, or as a one-player game with the player teamed with computer AI, with drop-in/out play. Players have access to several gadgets and can also summon another Jump-In Hero to perform a powerful attack. The Nintendo DS version is a single-player game in which the player switches control between Batman and the available hero, using each of their abilities to progress through each level. Players with both versions of the game can control Bat-Mite in the Wii version via Nintendo DS connectivity. Development The video game was developed by WayForward Technologies and distributed by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. Voice cast * Diedrich Bader - Batman, Kilowog * Dee Bradley Baker - Clock King, Copperhead * Jeff Bennett - Captain Marvel, Proto-Bot * Xander Berkeley - Sinestro * Steven Blum - Captain Cold, Heat Wave * Corey Burton - , Museum Guide, [[Weather Wizard * Grey DeLisle - Black Canary, Arisia Rrab * John DiMaggio - Aquaman, Gorilla Grodd, Iron Heights Penitentiary Warden * Greg Ellis - Gentleman Ghost * R. Lee Ermey - Wildcat * Will Friedle - Blue Beetle * Nika Futterman - Catwoman * William Katt - Hawkman * Tom Kenny - Plastic Man * Loren Lester - Hal Jordan * Andy Milder - Flash * James Remar - Two-Face * Paul Reubens - Bat-Mite * Kevin Michael Richardson - Astaroth * Bumper Robinson - Black Lightning * Andrea Romano - Various voices * Tom Everett Scott - Booster Gold * James Arnold Taylor - Green Arrow, Guy Gardner * Gary Anthony Williams - Mongul * Crawford Wilson - Robin * Thomas F. Wilson - Catman * Tatyana Yassukovich - Morgaine le Fey Reception (Wii) 73.21% | MC = (DS) 74/100 (Wii) 70/100 | 1UP = B+ | Destruct = 8/10 | GI = 8.5/10 | GamePro = | GSpot = (DS) 7.5/10 (Wii) 7/10 | GT = 7.5/10 | GameZone = (DS) 6.5/10 (Wii) 6/10 | IGN_ = (DS) 7.5/10 (Wii) 6.5/10 | Joystiq = | NLife = (DS) (Wii) | NP = 7/10 | NWR = (DS) 8.5/10 | ONM = 83% }} GameRankings gave the game a score of 73.21% for the Wii version and 73.77% for the DS version; while Metacritic gave it a score of 70 out of 100 for the Wii version and 74 out of 100 for the DS version. IGN gave the Wii version a score of 6.5, saying it's too repetitive for $40, while the DS version received a score of 7.5, saying "it won't last long, but it's satisfying." 1UP.com gave the Wii version a B+ rank, saying "while it errs a bit too much toward simplicity, The Brave And The Bold is a great family-friendly Batman game." GameSpot gave the Wii version a 7, calling it entertaining, if lacking challenge. GameTrailers gave the game a score of 7.5. GameSpot also awarded this game an award for "Best Use of a Creative License" in 2010. References External links * * * (Wii) * (Nintendo DS) Category:2010 video games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Batman arcade and video games Category:Batman: The Brave and the Bold Category:Beat 'em ups Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Side-scrolling video games Category:Video games based on animated television series Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Wii games Category:Detective video games Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games